


醇熟

by eggroll999



Category: Evanstan RPS
Genre: Alpha Chris, Anxiety Disorder Chris, Evanstan - Freeform, Forced Abortion, M/M, Suicide, be, bipolar disorder sebastian, omega seb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggroll999/pseuds/eggroll999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一个关于两个病人的故事。</p><p>总裁CE和明星包子。两人由炮友走向真爱，却在离幸福一臂之遥时掉入了悲剧的深渊。</p><p>警告 简易ABO 生子 病病的 虐 丧失 没三观 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	醇熟

**Author's Note:**

> 关于ABO简易的问题，就是我只选取了能生孩子这部分，其他的都淡化，大家就当现代医学太发达，omega和alpha从小就都做了手术，不会有发情期啦。至于信息素，那东西在文里就跟香水效果差不多，大家就理解成omega和alpha自带香水就可以啦。标记也相当于不存在。那东西就跟登记一样，标记等同于登记注册。所以怀孕生孩子不代表被标记。标记程序理论上是咬腺体＋内射，缺一都会标记失败，但也不是什么时候这么来都会成功，标记成功率和两个人的匹配度成正比。
> 
> 本文后半段为文章大纲

醇熟

CP Chris（A）／Sebastian （O）

警告 简易ABO 有生子 狗血

非战斗人士不推荐观看

1

Chris拿着服务生递过的香槟，环顾四周，虚伪的笑容和刺探的谈话让他皱着眉头不断调节着领结的松紧。

Scott在远处就看到了Chris不耐烦的小动作，他觉得自己应该作点什么来分散他的注意力好让对方在酒会结束后不至于找自己算账——浪费Chris•大忙人•Evans宝贵的休息时间来参加这场无聊透顶庆祝活动。他衷心希望稍后准备的惊喜能安抚他哥不满的情绪，今天可是Chris正式接管的庆祝会，当事人绝不应是一副状况外的表情。这太煞风景了。

看着穿过人群走到自己的身边的Scott，Chris收起刚刚展示用的客套笑容，面无表情的表示准备离开回家休息，却得到了Scott强列反对，对方一再坚持会有惊喜需要耐心。Chris再次直接表示这纯属浪费时间，他不需要惊喜，他需要休息。

喝的有些微晕的Chris已经做好离开准备，却在门口看见了一个熟悉到无法认错的身影——Sebastian Stan——对他死心塌地的前跑友，他们上周才正式散伙。如果这是Scott所说的惊喜，那么恭喜对方又一次踩对了他的地雷区。

“我没想到你会追到这儿？”Chris在对方发现他之前先一步把对方拉到了vip休息室，尖锐关门声让Sebastian皱起了眉毛。

“你误会了，Chris，我今天是……”

“不需要解释，Baz，我说的很清楚了，我们结束了。”Chris走向Sebastian，逐渐缩短他们的距离，知道他的呼吸能轻弹到对方的耳廓，“我的确需要找个omega结婚，但那不可能是你。虽然我们的身体的确很合拍。”

Sebastian脸色苍白的看着Chris，对方轻描淡写的话语让他有些恍惚。发红的耳根和突如其来的耳鸣让他有种自己被人狠狠抽了嘴巴的错觉。他一只手抚摸自己的脸颊，另一只手紧贴着大腿外侧，整个人倚靠在门来保持身体的平衡。

他不断舔着自己的发干的嘴唇，他想说些什么，什么都好，像是告诉Chris，今天自己为什么在这儿，或是向对方表示他从未想过纠缠之类，但吐出字却只是苍白无力的道歉。

Chris觉得自己现在像个变态——他硬了，仅仅是因为Sebastian不断舔唇的动作和那可怜巴巴的眼神。

“Baz，”Chris紧贴着倚在门上的Sebastian，他想操他，现在，立刻，马上，对方身上散发出的信息素味让他甜的发疯。

Sebastian被对方眼里的欲望吓了一跳，他有些想躲，但身体却更加遵从本能的贴了上去，相差无几的身高让他轻松的贴着对方的耳侧吐气，他控制不住的说一些让人感到羞耻的话，“你可以对我做任何事，Chris。”Sebastian把手环上了Chris的腰，“我喜欢你，Chris。”

Chris有选择的忽略了Sebastian的告白，而身体力行的表示了对第一句的同意。

酒精让Chris暂时忘记了理智，紧贴的皮肤让他感受到了空前的快感，湿润紧致的内壁被反复抽插的动作带出了啧啧的水声，被紧紧吸附感觉让他忍不住把跪在沙发上的男人更加用力的艹进沙发。从身下传来的黏腻带着哭腔的呻吟让他更加控制不住自己的力道，不断的快速大力的顶入对方体内的敏感区域。他想把自己更加深入的捅进身下人的身体，让他完全的被自己填满，占有。

 

Sebastian在熟悉的气息中醒来，身下的黏腻感让他意识到一件糟糕的事情——昨天做的时候，Chris没戴套。

 

2

 

拿到血检报告时，Sebastian因自己胸腔里极速加剧的心跳而感到有些呼吸困难。化验单上HCG指数高的让他无法再安慰自己那些疲劳嗜睡轻度厌食是工作繁忙带来的副作用。医生直白的问话更加让他有些有种焦虑发作的前兆——流掉还是生下来？您有其他的病史吗？考虑到你怀孕的时间，你还有几周可以考虑……尽早做手术对身体影响越小……

无论您有什么身体和心里上的问题，如果您不准备放弃它，请您最好从现在开始远离一切药物，或者在服药前询问专业医生的意见在开始服药。

Sebastian低头盯着那份内容简洁的血检报告，试着用手掐按自己的大腿，好说服自己这只是一个荒诞的梦，他完全可以靠自己的力量从中醒来。但可惜的是，他失败了。他感觉到了疼痛。这不是梦，这是事实。更可悲的是，今天不是愚人节。也许他被经纪人暗中安排参加了某个整人真人秀？或者，血检不是也有1%的误检率？

Sebastian为自己能找到的让自己平缓心跳的借口感到可笑。虽然错洞百出，但他愿意如此相信。至少他不用再次借助药物而让自己心跳平缓，心情平静。

他这么劝解着自己，和医生说了再见。

 

怀孕的第6周，Sebastian开始出现恶心反胃的早孕现象。他不得不去向剧组请假，导演Eric看着他惨白的脸色表示理解，给他放了两天的假。Sebastian感激说会尽快调整自己身体状况来完成剩下的戏份。

Sebastian先是联系了经纪人，Alice什么都没问就安排他去了上次那家做检查的私人诊所，检验出的HCG指数高的吓人，猛烈增长的趋势再也无法让他自欺欺人。同时，从B超上显示的图像让他必须面对这个事实——他怀孕了，Chris的孩子。

 

医生Wilson又开始询问他对孩子的去留决定，以为自己会向上次一样焦虑发作的Sebastian反而感到自己内心出奇的平静。他全部的注意力都在那张内容稀少的纸质印刷制品上。他感觉自己似乎已经消化了怀孕的事实，但他没办法接受好不容易接到的大制作电影会因为一次意外而失之交臂，哪怕那只是一个配角，但还剩下4周的拍摄工作。假如他想留下他，他必须确保自己收入的稳定。

他刚进剧组，不能出任何闪失。

“如果，再过几周的话，可以吗？”

“你说手术？越早越好，原则上最好不要超过13周。超过10周要进行另一类对父体伤害相对较大的手术。术后至少要休息两周。你准备什么时候过来？”

“两周？”

“对，所以越早手术伤害越小，恢复时间也会相对缩短。当然，考虑到这是你第一次怀孕，在没有特殊情况下，我不赞成你选择流产。如果能……”

“Dr. Wilson，我明白您的意思，”Sebastian有些顾虑的说，“你知道，我的职业……”

“如果你担心曝光，这完全没有必要。我们有一套完善的待产体系。我们是专业的。不然您的朋友也不会推荐你来这里。”

“如果我想。。。”

“如果您决定留下它，我们会先安排签署合同以及保密协议。根据您的需求，随时会有专机把您送到我们修养基地所在的小岛上。您只要对外声称出国游学或旅游即可。岛上的私秘性您完全可以放心。”

“我不确定……我需要时间……”

“当然，Mr. Stan，您可以回家和您的alpha商量一下再做决定，我想无论您选择哪个，这都不会是一个轻松的抉择。”

怀孕6周，一切正常。

Sebastian看着诊断书上的文字，又看了看B超上的图片。还处于胚胎状的种子看上去就像是他常吃的那家中式快餐店贩卖的蒸饺。他有些怀疑它的实际尺寸甚至比那个更小。他无法想像这么一个简单的形状终将发展成一个被孕育的生命。

电话响了起来，屏幕显示的是经纪人Alice的名字。

他叹了口气，滑开闪动的光标，接起了电话。

 

3

 

Alice问了大致情况，因为之前两人就是同学关系，她了解对方的心理状况。所以她并没有给Sebastian过多的压力。但出于工作关系，她还是问了一下敏感而尖刻的问题。Sebastian的回答并未让她感到意外。

从这段关系一开始，Alice就是第一知情人，而她的态度并不赞成。原因一方面是因为Sebastian的个人问题另一方面也是因为另一方的身份。

Sebastian在出道第三年就被检查出患有中度燥郁症。心理医生解释说病因复杂，可能和童年生活以及目前的工作压力有关——舆论的压力以及狗仔队的骚扰，但也可能是遗传因素。她和Sebastian就此谈过，问他有没有想过退圈，但对方摇着头坚定的说他想演戏，他热爱表演。此后Alice就尽量减少Sebastian和外界媒体接触的机会，而改为尽量多帮对方接些能磨练演技的艺术片和舞台剧。但这也导致了他的工作骤减。

积极配合治疗的Sebastian病情多少有些好转，但这一切都被一部没经过她同意而硬塞给Sebastian的电视剧剧本而破坏。那是一部涉及BDSM题材的同性艺术片，Sebastian扮演的角色是位有性瘾的年轻bottom，里面涉及了不少的裸露限制级场景。Sebastian虽然是omega，但他并未对同性有多大性趣，虽然他目前单身，但他交往过的一直都是女性。所以当Alice得知他同意拍摄后而感到有些惊讶，她不认为这部电影里涉及到的东西会不牵涉他的病情——医生曾指出Sebastian有轻度性瘾倾向。Sebastian却笑着说他需要工作，没什么大不了，这是只是演戏，他能分清。

拍摄结束后导演大赞Sebastian的演技，说他把男主角的情绪和隐含的东西发挥的淋漓尽致，只有Alice和Sebastian两人才知道那里面并不全是演戏。片子成功上映后反响火爆，媒体大众把双眼都聚焦到这位不算熟悉的罗马尼亚裔演员。各种报道和采访接应而至。但没过多久，大家的关注点就开始从戏剧角色本身而转移到了这位演员的私人生活。这也许是因为他艳丽的外表，omega性征以及过于逼真的演技，关于他性取向的猜测，和另一位演员的关系以及他的私人生活开始被一些媒体大幅报道渲染。

Alice看到过Sebastian因某些偏激人士寄给他的信，内容有些是omega就应该滚回家洗干净屁股等着被自己的alpha操而不是出来娱乐大众流连夜店。还有些人在社交网络上用GV录像带和色情照片艾特Sebastian问他看了是否有感觉他是否真的是直男。诸如此类的事情层出不穷，Sebastian平静的表现反而让Alice更加担心。

直到她发现了Sebastian的秘密——他和Chris——Evans集团的未来继承人搞上了床。

某次Alice不小心进入到Sebastian的化妆间，她被对方布满性爱痕迹的上半身吓了一跳。工作结束后立刻亲自压着他去了心理诊所。等到Sebastian从治疗室出来，他一再的说Alice是反应过度。她就像是他的鸡妈妈一样护着自己。Alice不太相信，她私下联系过那位医生，对方给出的回答却和Sebastian告诉她的相似，他的情况在迅速好转，药物用量已经开始减少，并且身上的痕迹完全是处于双方自愿。Alice从医生的话语里猜到，Sebastian恋爱了。但当事人却坚持他们只是肉体关系。

直到关系结束，Alice担心的事情——性关系被曝光影响Sebastian的职业生涯——一直都没有发生。这多亏了Chris的背景以及保密工作出奇到位。就算偶尔有八卦杂志拍下他们吃饭和见面的照片（没有实际证据），也没人敢把事情曝光。

此外，Alice对这个消息的态度非常镇定，她不想承认自己曾奇怪过Sebastian和Chris Evans保持炮友关系的长达三年但现在分开后才弄出了孩子。这不仅仅是因为她曾见过Sebastian身上激烈的性爱痕迹，也不仅仅是因为对方的心理医生暗示过她——他在恋爱，她见过Seb在收到对方示好（送花或是礼物，有时候是短信或者电话）时脸上流露出的喜悦，也见过Chris来接Seb时看她的眼神，她无法相信那是单纯的肉体关系。在他们分手前，她甚至还想过如果他们决定公开曝光，她需要怎么进行公关活动还确保没人跳出来说Seb是借机上位。

但无论如何，二人分手的消息让Alice有些安心，因为她再也不用担心Seb会因为这事而被大众逼的病情加剧翻不了身。

现在，Sebastian对事情处理的犹豫让她不太放心。在听了Alice对目前情况的分析后，他并没有对事情的解决方式进行表态，而是平静的表示一切等电影拍摄工作结束后再谈。这让她更加担心的是他的心理状态——近期医生的评估并不十分乐观，但她也只能尊重并等待他的决定。

 

4

 

忙碌的拍摄工作让Sebastian错过了最佳手术时间。工作结束时他已经怀孕长达13周。不规律的生活和饮食让他机会完全看不出怀孕的样子。拍摄期间Sebastian至少掉了十磅。

Alice从剧组接到Sebastian后就直接把他送到了机场，扔给他打包好的行李，告诉他无论是如何决定，他都不能在纽约处理这个。他必须去那家私人岛屿的待产中心解决问题。

这听上去不错，除了对方拿走了他的药。

“你不能再乱吃这个了，Seb。它会害死你和……总之那边有专门的心理医生，我已经让之前的医生把你的病例发过去了。他们会照顾好你的，别担心。我支持你的决定。”

接着Sebastian就被动的开始了安胎生活——他目前的身体状况承受不了引产手术。

随着孕期反应的加重，Sebastian的心理状况每况愈下。他开始只是害怕，害怕身体内部得改变——他能感受到身体里有什么在慢慢发芽长大。他记得自己第一次听到肚子里传来心跳时的惊恐感，他记得那些来自腹部生命会因为他不好好照顾自己或是配合医生或护士的治疗（他在进入中心后的孕检中就被查出各项指数普遍偏低）而发出抗议，那时候他会感受到来自腹部的钻心疼痛。他从心理抗拒向医护人员说出实情。所以每次发生时他只能咬牙强忍，静待疼痛消失。

Alice不止一次打电话询问情况，但他总是轻松的回答一切安好。

不，他一点都不好，他简直遭透了。

每周与心理医生的定期通话让他感到焦虑，原本用以纾压的方式却让他压力更大，他甚至无法借助药物来让自己看上去正常——考虑到胎儿的健康，他已经停药很久了。感谢他的职业，他现在只能靠自己的演技来让自己看起来不是那么绝望。

他难过的想死。他想停止这场身心的折磨。他甚至想不顾生命安全去做该死的引产手术。

但没有监护人签字的情况下手术不可能完成。

有时候，Sebastian会在阳光明媚的日子里走到院子里散步。晒晒太阳会让他心情多少好那么一点。但从他看到有些产妇或产父和自己亲人或是伴侣在一起沐浴在阳光下的欢声笑语后，他变很少在阳光下走动了而选择在人少的阴天出门。

他想念Chris，但他只能拥有想念。

实际上他有不少来自Chris的未接来电。他不敢接听对方的电话，以前让他开心的号码现在却变成了恶魔的丧钟。他总觉得对方得知了怀孕的消息，那些电话一定是对方打过来质问有关他怀孕的情况，他怕对方认为这是他故意设下捆绑他结婚的圈套。他更怕听到Chris用冷漠的语气让他打掉孩子。他目前的精神状况绝对接受不了这个。

Chris的电话在狗仔曝光之前Chace来剧组找他探班的照片后停了下来。

这让Sebastian松了口气。也许并不是因为孩子的事情？也许只是Chris想他了？想到这个的Sebastian嘴角上扬。他想以后总是有机会和Chris解释的。以后，等他处理好这件事之后。

他不能让Chris看到他现在糟糕的样子，他必须好起来。他需要自己好起来。而他知道他一个人做不到这点，他需要帮助。

 

5

 

Chris有些不敢相信，Sebastian背着他和别人怀了孕？

“那肚子看上去至少有7个月大……”

所以他刚和自己分手就搞上了别人，而且还是被搞大肚子得那种？

他联想起几周前偶然看到的八卦杂志，这太过了。

强烈得低气压让Scott感到自己又说错了话，原先的调侃也被吞了回去。Sebastian Stan永远都是Chris Evans的禁区。但他还是被一缕八卦之魂蛊惑着捅了自家哥哥的马蜂窝。

“难道不是你的？”

“你朋友说看到他和一个陌生的Alpha在一起？帮我查查那是谁，那个小岛不太可能有“外人”来。”Chris加重了外人的字眼，他需要让Scott明白问题的严重性而不再多嘴。

等到Scott出去之后，Chris让秘书Gina预定了最快到达小岛的机票。

 

安顿好一切从酒店出来的Chris没想到会那么快见到Sebastian，对方正在和一个Alpha坐在距离酒店不远的咖啡厅路边座位上聊天。

他比Chris记忆里消瘦了不不少，胖起来的似乎只有肚子。Sebastian脸上疲劳憔悴的神态看上去完全不像是一位即将迎接新生命的父亲，反而更像是被肚子吸干的容器。坐在他对面的Alpha一直在不停的说着什么，间隙会拍拍Sebastian放在桌子上的手。Sebastian偶尔会因为对方的话而抚摸着肚子发笑，这时候他脸上的表情则会变得生动许多。

画面和文字的确是有差距的。

他想到了之前Scott发给他的资料。这个Alpha是以Sebastian配偶的身份上岛的。他也让人去差了疗养所的记录，那家伙的登记身份是孩子的爸爸。

Chris就这样远远看着Sebastian，刺眼的画面让他不自觉加大右手的力度，被握着的脆弱的手机似乎因不堪负荷而发出了点滴声响。

他一遍遍的让自己深呼吸，试着放松而不是现在就冲上去质问对方为什么背着自己有了别的男人。效果虽不理想，但他还是成功忍到了男人离去后才让Sebastian发现站在远处的自己。

对方因看到自己而全身僵硬面如死灰的表情对Chris来说就是一个开关，他更加确定孩子不是他的。

一切都有了合理的解释，自己开玩笑要求分手时对方随意的态度。酒会上完事后的不告而别，还有一直未接的电话。原来这些不是他想引起自己重视的手段，而是他早就另有打算。

他需要为捉弄自己而付出代价。

 

 

“所以孩子是他的？”Chris把显示着照片的手机摔到了Sebastian的旁边，破碎的屏幕让他有种报复的快感。

“你说什么？”坐在酒店房间里的沙发上，Sebastian感觉自己心跳加速，发干的喉咙让他不断吮吸自己的嘴唇来汲取唾液，他开始意识到自己不应该跟着Chris来这里，他的身体在不合时宜的时候起了反应，这该死omega体质。

“所以你是因为怀了别人的野种才不接我电话？还是你一开始就早别人勾搭在一起所以巴不得和我分手？”

“不是……你误会了，Chris……”

“不是？你现在又学会装无辜了？”

Chris坐在了Sebastian的身边，他闻到对方身上开始散发的甜味。  
“你这就有反应了？”Chris的手开始隔着裤子揉弄着对方的下体，手下半硬的分身让他忍不住嘲讽起来，“所以你只要对着Alpha就会发情？”

没等Sebastian回答他的问话，他的手指就移到了对方下方的小穴处，开始隔着裤子骚刮揉按，甚至还作着刺入的动作。

孕期本就敏感的omega被这直接的动作勾起了情欲，Sebastian开始感觉自己浑身发麻，下体迅速开始分泌出的体液让他有种被打湿裤子的错觉。Chris手也开始揉捏起了他的胸部，太久未经性爱的身体完全经不起Chris的挑逗，他控制不住发出了舒服的呻吟声。

“你变的更淫荡了，这都是被那个男人操的么？”

Chris生气的把Sebastian按在了沙发上，手上的动作也开始变得更加粗暴，他用食指狠狠的隔着衣服往对方的小穴里戳弄，液体很快就从最里层滲里出来，Sebastian习惯性的用腿夹住了Chris的胳膊，他感觉有什么东西在开始在分崩离析，四散开来。

Sebastian的反应让Chris更加生气，身下的omega满脸隐忍的表情很好的刺激了他性欲，他直接脱掉了对方的裤子，把两根手指直接捅了进去，灼热湿软的小穴紧紧的吸着Chris的手指，他感觉自己下腹更加硬了。

“嗯啊……Chris……啊……”

随着手指抽插的频率加大，里面扑哧扑哧的水声让Sebastian感到无地自容，他开始渴望更大的东西来取代手指来填满他的渴望，身体的记忆让他下意识抬腿磨蹭着Chris大腿，他甚至忍不住发出甜腻呼唤来自Chris的更多触摸。

“怎么会饥渴成这样？那家伙没有喂饱你么？骚货！”

Chris被Sebastian放荡的举动弄的更加硬了，他忍受不了从小穴里抽出了湿漉漉的手指，站起来弯腰横抱起了Sebastian，动作小心的把他放在了床上。

Sebastian眼神失神的看着Chris，穴口的空虚感让他忍不住并紧腿磨蹭着床单，他已经被挑起的情欲弄的失去了理智，胸前的胀痛感让他忍不住隔着自己衣服开始揉捏自己的胸部，随着动作力度的加大，胸口处的布料开始以肉眼可见的速度开始变的潮湿。

Chris的瞳孔在看到这一幕后不断的放大，他的Baz的确变的比以前更加勾人了，但对方腹部隆起的弧度却不断的提醒他这一切却不是因为他的事实。

蔚蓝色的虹膜随着床上omega甜腻的呻吟和周围浓重混合着奶香的甜味而变的更加黝暗，Chris仿佛被蛊惑般爬上床把他搂紧怀里，他拿开对方放在胸口的手，把头伸过去隔着衣物用舌头试探性的舔弄吮吸不断有乳白色液体流出的乳尖。另一只手则渗进衣服里大力揉搓起被冷落的另一边胸口。

因为怀孕而变得柔软的胸口让Chris控制不住的大力揉捏，更多的乳汁从小小的乳头处喷了出来，打湿了胸口的衣服。

“啊……呜……”胸口的快感让Sebastian下半身的小穴分泌出了更多的液体，内壁传来的瘙痒感让他忍不住发出饥渴的呜咽声。

“告诉我，Baz，我不在的时候，是不是那个家伙也这么伺候你的？嗯？”

Sebastian没有回答他，只是不断的叫着他的名字，并分开腿不停的磨蹭着他。

Chris控制不住的想Sebastian是否在别人身下也是这个样子，对方的沉默让他更加坚定自己的想法，这让他仅剩下的理智彻底崩塌。属于alpha的天性叫嚣着让他占有身下的omega，让他再也不能再向除自己以外的人展示他的身体。他必须完全属于他。

他让Sebastian背对着自己侧躺在怀里，他分开Sebastian的腿，拉开拉链就把自己的阴茎从湿润的流水的小穴捅了进去。

许久未被使用的小穴被突如其来的巨大的阴茎填满而发出了不满的抗议。下体传来的疼痛感瞬间让Sebastian回归了心智，他的手抚上了自己的腹部，身体蹭动的向前逃离。

不，不行，不能进来。。Chris。。我们不能。。。好痛。。。

被小穴紧紧吸附的快感让Chris用手按住Sebastian的腰防止对方向前逃离的动作，同时忍不住挺动胯部让自己进入的更深。

“Baz，你是我的，只能是我的……”

Sebastian被体内进入的更深的阴茎吓的哭叫了起来，“不……不要……Chris…不行，好痛…它会……呜……”

“嘘……Baz，一会儿就不痛了……它不重要…你是我的…”

Chris说话的同时手环住Sebastian的肚子，前面的凸起让他更加用力的把自己顶入对方的体内，紧缩的小穴逐渐适应起来了他的尺寸，不断分泌的体液让他的动作变的更加顺畅。

“啊……呜嗯……求你……不要……Chris……出去……呜……”

Sebastian的拒绝的哭叫声让Chris听着感到刺耳，“怎么？怕我就这么做掉你肚子的里的野种么？”

对方咬着嘴唇拒绝回答的态度让Chris更加冒火的快速用力向内部顶弄了两下，舌头舔弄着Sebastian脖颈初隐藏着腺体的部位，“刚才勾引我的时候怎么没看你害怕？嗯？你明明想要的要命不是么？你自己摸摸你把我吸的多紧。”

他强拉起Sebastian放在肚子上的一只手向后摸着他们结合的地方，“你看，你明明想要这个，你也不想它，不是么？”

Chris完全不顾Sebastian不停摇动的头而加快了自己的动作。同时一只手揉搓起对方下腹耸立的阴茎。另一只手则不断揉捏着他的红肿的乳头。

前后不断传来的快感渐渐取代了原本的疼痛，理智也逐渐被渴望即将高潮的肉欲所取代，身下的omega甚至开始小幅度的配合着alpha的动作来渴望更多的快感。

在Sebastian前方高潮过后，Chris不断感觉包裹自己阴茎的小穴似乎有股强大的吸力渴望着他更深更猛的入侵，在完成最后的冲刺后，他终于忍不住射进了痉挛着的小穴了。

 

当高潮结束后，Chris的理智也渐渐回笼，他拔出了自己性器，阴茎上的点点血迹提醒他又忘记戴套。Sebastian整个人侧躺着，他上衣完好的套在身上，胸前因被性爱中揉捏而喷出的奶水显露出濡湿的痕迹，下半身光溜溜的，有血丝和精液顺着完全被操开来不及闭合的穴口而从纤细苍白的大腿内侧向下流出，床单上也被沾染上了点点红晕。如果可以忽略Sebastian似乎开始因疼痛而捂着自己的肚子像虾米般蜷缩的身体，那画面完全可以色情的让Chris再次发硬。

床上omega脸上的表情让Chris看了忍不住有些心疼。他想走过去抱住他，他也确实那么作了，但当他靠近Sebastian时却被对方用语言狠狠的拒绝了。

“呵，不是你的孩子，你装什么？”

Chris动作僵硬的看着面前眼角发红语气里带着带着浓重嘲讽的omega。

“别再试着激怒我……Baz……”

Sebastian没有说话，高潮后的快感渐渐被腹部传来的撕裂性疼痛所取代，他紧咬着嘴唇来防止自己疼痛出声，腹部里的胎动让他没力气再理会Chris，他想尖叫，太疼了，他有种自己会被撕裂的错觉。

Chris被Sebastian苍白的脸色吓了一跳，他伸手够到刚刚被砸在床头的手机，准备拨打急救电话，却被对方冷冷的一句“不用你管”而放了下来。

他沉默着穿好了衣服，嘴里说着我去买点吃的，就离开了房间。

 

6

 

Sebastian被疼痛撕扯的意识渐渐变的支离破碎，他甚至没有力气拨打电话寻求帮助。他感觉到了冷，肚子里某个小家伙翻滚的幅度也开始越来越小，某种未知的恐惧开始在他的大脑里尖叫，他想蜷缩起来，抱紧自己的肚子，但他使不上力，逐渐模糊的意识让他的瞳孔都开始无法聚焦。他感觉到有什么人抱紧了自己，一遍一遍的喊他的名字，还不停的冲电话里吼，然后他被抱了起来，他想阻止对方，他不能随便和什么人走，有人会担心他。

可Chris不会担心你……

但抱着我的人是Chris……

它不应该出生，你应该放下它……

Chris他不想要这个孩子……

不，不是这样，Chris什么都不知道……可如果他知道了……

你应该听Chris的话……

所以要放弃吗？

 

Sebastian感觉自己被放到了一张床上，然后自己被快速的移动，有人翻看了自己的眼皮，然后意识就随着吸入的气体逐渐沉于黑暗。

 

Chris站在手术室外，看着手术室亮起的灯，原本被强压下的情绪随着一切尘埃落定而开始大幅度反弹。身体开始发软，他贴着墙壁，身体慢慢下滑。不断的加快的心跳让他感到有些呼吸困难，大脑也开始发晕，脑子里循环播放着“你害死他了，还有他肚子里的那个”的声音，他不想听，他想反驳，但他没有力气，他喘不过起，不断张开的嘴却呼吸不到一丝的空气。

已经坐在地上的Chris完全阻止不了身体继续的下滑。他不能倒在这里，至少现在不能，Baz还在手术室，他听到参与急救的医生说着早产，异位的话，有人问他是Baz的什么人，还有人让他签署什么同意书，问他是保大人还是孩子，当然是大人，他写下了自己的名字。然后手术灯就亮了……

再然后他就变成现在这样……

路过的医护人员看到Chris的状况不对，就立刻把他送到了急诊室。

等到Chris意识回复的时候，他又匆忙的跑回了手术室前，依旧亮着的灯让他的心越来越冷。  
Chris坐在长椅上，眼睛死死的盯着手术室的大门。急诊室的医生很快就发现了他，得知他是正在手术病人的家属也没再多说什么，只是塞给他一小瓶抗焦虑药物，叮嘱他按时服用就离开了。

等候大厅又只剩下了他一个人。

 

医生出来得时候，Chris立刻站起来，长期保持一个坐姿让他的双腿有些发麻，但他还是立刻冲了过去。

医生摘下口罩，冲他摇了摇头。

Chris感觉自己身上得血液全都冻住了，他感觉自己眼前开始发黑，有人关掉了手术区的灯，一瞬间涌向耳边的白色的噪音让他完全听不清医生后面的话，知道有人狠狠给了他一拳把他打倒在地。

“你他妈的怎么能这么对他！？你还有没有人性！”

嘴角的痛感让Chris渐渐恢复了神智，他扶着墙慢慢站起来，微小的身高差让他没办法俯视对方，只能略偏下头看着突然出现的alpha。

他是Baz的alpha？肚子里孩子的爸爸……如果没有他……Baz也不会……

Chris握紧了拳头，他极力遏制自己不要一拳反击回去。

“大人可能明天才会醒，现在已经转送重症病房，观行24小时没问题就可以转送普通病房。孩子父亲和我来办手续，尽快想想怎么和孩子的另一个父亲解释吧。”

“什么？大人明天……您是说，Baz他没事？”Chris放开了拳头死死的抓着医生，他表情激动的像是听到了什么天大的喜讯。谢天谢地，Baz没事。

“别高兴的太早，大人没事，但孩子就。。。节哀吧。”

“太好了，Baz没事，他没事……”

Chris完全不在乎孩子死活的态度让医生皱起了眉，他有些怀疑的看了看Chris然后有看了看Chace，像是想到了什么后开口，“他是孩子父亲？”

“是啊，呵呵，孩子是他的。”

 

7

 

Chris跟随着医生办了全部手续。他手里正拿着那个尚未张开眼就离开了的婴儿的死亡诊断，耳边是无法听进去的医生解释。

8个月的早产儿……死亡主要原因是，不足月……身体虚弱……他在父体里的发育并不是太好……患者本身的心理状况不稳定……导致身体虚弱的因素，各项机能明显比同月的婴儿要差……激烈的性行为……不及时处理问题……早产……我们很抱歉……

“我想验DNA，这可以吧？”Chris发现没有声音了，就开了口。

他不太相信Chace的话，但他又没有信心否定。他不想猜测，不想分析，他只想知道结果。

“可以，报告最快要一周后才能出来。”

“好……我可以进去病房陪他吧？”

医生点点头。

 

Chris走进病房的时候，Chace已经坐在病床旁边了。他看见Chris进来，就站起来转身就走，他真的不能保证自己再多看几眼面前这个人渣时能管住自己而不在Sebastian的病房里动手。

Chris也没拦着他，无视了对方，坐在了对方刚起身的位子上。

Sebastian头垂在一侧，安静的样子就和熟睡没什么不同。Chris握住了他的手，脑子里嗡嗡的响起不同的声音。他甩了下头，想让自己清醒点，不断在心里告诫自己这不是胡思乱想的时候，报告出来后就真相大白了。

但某些思绪还是争前恐后的挤入他的脑子，他们毫无顾忌的大声嚷嚷着，“凶手，Chris，你是杀死自己的孩子的凶手”，“你觉得那是你的孩子吗？”，“你还有什么脸面出现在Sebastian的面前……”

某个被Chris藏在阴暗角落的想法突然就被放大在了面前，Sebastian会如何面对害死孩子的你？你又要如何面对他？

他不会再看你一眼了……不会再见，何来面对？

他不会再看你一眼了……不会再见，何来面对？

他不会再看你一眼了……不会再见，何来面对？

Chris突然感觉自己的脸有点湿，他用手摸了把脸，才发现自己哭了。紧接着来自心脏的剧烈跳动让他疼得整个上半身趴到了床边。他努力张大嘴用力吸气，想让更多的空气进入肺部，却并不见效，被吸入的氧气因全部哽咽在了喉咙处而无法传达到肺部，缺少氧气的进入让心脏更加疼痛，窒息感紧逼着他，冷汗在后背滋生，晕眩感接踵而至。浑浑噩噩中，他想到Sebastian，对方一个人躺在酒店的时候，是不是也这么痛过？

不，对方比他更痛。

那时候Sebastian一个人承受了全部，而他现在还能握着Sebastian的手，他在他身边，他并不孤独。

疼痛让Chris的另一只手死死的握住床单，另一只手保持小心握着Sebastian的姿势，肌肤紧贴，没有用力，他怕弄疼他。

疼痛随着时间而慢慢减弱，他松开紧握着床单的另一只手，抹了把脸，再次用力的深呼吸了，气体顺利进入了肺部，心跳也开始变得平缓。他从口袋里掏出药瓶，打开后咽下一粒。他双眼一会儿盯着Sebastian，一会儿又移到监测的仪器，确认一切正常后，药效也开始发作，困倦感很快来袭，他看了眼手表，距离Sebastian醒的时间还早，他可以休息一会儿，这样才有精力面对剩下的事，他需要他，哪片这可能性微乎其微，他也不能倒下。

Chris顺从了药物而闭上了眼睛，但眼前晃过的都是Sebastian下体染血躺在酒店床上的样子。他被吓的睁开眼，对方好好的躺在病床上，体征指数一切正常，他还好好的，只是没了隆起的肚子。

肚子……孩子……

Chris的眼皮越来越重，抵抗不住药物作用的他慢慢闭上了眼睛。

 

8  
Sebastian醒过来的第一感觉就是疼，来自腹部的疼痛让他忍不住轻哼出声。

“Baz？你醒了？太好了，太好了。”Chris急忙按了呼叫铃，脸上露出了如释重负的安心笑容。

“Ch……Chris？”Sebastian感觉自己喉咙干的发痛，每发出一个音节就让他有喉咙被割开的错觉。

“水，Baz，先喝水。”Chris拿起桌边的矿泉水瓶，打开后插上吸管递到Sebastian的面前，看着对方小心缓慢的用吸管汲取水分。

过了一会儿，Sebastian感觉自己喉咙好受了许多，他刚想开口，医生就走进病房开始询问他目前的情况以及进行常规检查。

一系列程序后医生吩咐如果再观察一会儿没有大碍明天就可以转到普通病房，并交待了需要注意的事项后就离开了病房。

房间再次安静了下来，仪器的跳动声提醒着两人目前所处的情况。

“你饿么？Baz，想吃什么？我去买。”Chris看到在Sebastian用手抚摸着自己的胃部和腹部，他刻意忽略放在腹部的手，转移着对方的注意力。

“孩子呢？没了？”

然后就是沉默，病房里的空气死气沉沉的。

Chris直直的站在原地，身体里泛起的凉意又再次捉进住心脏，无预兆开始狂跳的心脏让他后背的冷汗越积越多，舌头开始开始打结，他感到自己有点看不清Sebastian的脸了，视线变得有些难以聚光，这不是个好现象。

“我想吃好吃的东西，随便是什么都行，好吃就好。我饿了。Chris。”

Sebastian撅起了嘴，眼巴巴的看着Chris，虽然苍白的脸色和干裂的嘴唇让本来可爱的表情看着多了些阴影，当Chris很快就反应了过来，“好，我现在去买，很快回来。”

 

Sebastian在Chris不在的时候给Chace打了电话。他只知道对方在自己昏迷是来过，但知道发生了什么。他简单交待了自己目前的状况。

Chace在听到他和Chris在一起时讽刺了对方两句，他问Sebastian为什么还愿意给那个人渣机会。

Sebastian解释说Chris不知道那是他的孩子，他以为那是他和别人的孩子，自己当时情绪不稳定就没解释……在Chace的沉默里，他说自己希望Chris一辈子都不要那是谁的孩子知道。而且，他能感觉到Chris在改变了。。。接着他听到电话被挂断的响声。

然后他打给了Alice，有选择的挑选了部分内容告诉对方，孩子没有了。早产没活下来。对方在一段沉默中说了我很抱歉，然后就给了他两个月的大假，让他好好散心，档期和工作她会搞定，完全不用担心。

但他婉拒了对方好意，表示自己会如期参加上部电影的宣传造势活动，会如期出现在一个月后的荧屏前，他很好，不需要多余的休息，Chris在陪着他，所以他好的不能再好了。

Alice沉默了一段时间，最后还是说出了开心就好，我永远站在你这边。

 

他挂断了电话，过了一会儿，Chris推门进来，手里拿着香喷喷的奶油玉米甜汤和当地有名的pancake，这都是Sebastian喜欢吃的当地食物。他看着Chris把活动桌支了起来，然后小心的从保温瓶中到处液体，并且把pancake切成了小块，送到他面前。  
Chris小心翼翼问他是否想吃这些食物时的表情让Sebastian，有种想大笑的冲动。

他感觉自己和Chris的角色在早产事件后被彻底调换了过来。这和他曾设想被发现时的剧情相去甚远。

“为什么？”Sebastian把食物推到了一遍，“Chris，不是你的孩子，你为什么要这样？你不欠我什么。”

“Baz，我不在乎它是谁的孩子，我只要你，只要你好好的。我那时候绝对是个混账，我不应该那样对你，我只是太生气了。我接受不了其他人拥有你，你去怀上其他人的孩子！”

“是你要分手的Chris！是你说要分手的。。。”Sebastian感觉自己的腹部有些撕裂的疼痛，他下意识的用手捂着腹部的伤口。

“都是我的错，Baz，你不要激动好吗？伤口会裂开的。”

Chris心跳又开始加快，他赶忙按了呼叫铃，然后跑出去呼喊最近的医护人员快来检查Sebastian的身体。

医生离开赶了过来，初步检查是神经性疼痛，具体情况还是要等过几天做仪器检查才能知晓。他临走前再次嘱咐要多静养，心情平和和放松，多吃有营养的蛋白质和瘦肉。

等到医生再次走后，Chris握起Sebastian的手，表情认真的询问对方，“Baz，我们以后在谈那些好吗？至少你在出院以后？”

Sebastian看向另一边，点了点头。

“我会一直在你身边的，Baz。”

 

9

 

两个人一起的日子总是过的飞快，Sebastian在Chris的照顾下伤口愈合的不错，术后两周顺利出院。此时距离他的宣传工作还有2周时间，他决定继续留在小岛上直到假期结束。Chris表示赞同，他打了几个电话安排好工作，之后就安心陪在对方身边。

出院后的Sebastian被Chris限制了一些活动。例如必须按时吃饭，按时睡觉，不能喝咖啡或任何含有酒精饮料，不能看太久电视或电脑，不能外出做剧烈活动，不能……

一系列的限制条例几乎让生活随意的Sebastian感到抓狂，他不高兴的瞪着正在向他朗诵注意事项的Chris，有种想给对方一本正经的脸来上那么一拳的冲动。

“就这些了，我感觉还挺少的？”Chris读完他请专业人士制定的合理保养建议后，冲着面前脸色凝重的Omega给出了自己的评价。

“你能否给出这些条款的合理性解释吗？”Sebastian冲着Chris做了一个“拿来”的表情，对方自觉的递上手中的清单。

“例如关于不能观看成人血腥暴力影视作品这项？”

“估计是怕引起心理或生理上的不适？”

“那是不是打游戏也要玩PG级别的？”

“最好不过！”

“天啊。我会无聊死的！”

Sebastian把身体向沙发后仰去，Chris眼疾手快的先一步冲到他的身边，搂住他的腰部来减少身体与沙发靠垫的冲撞，防止因突然的姿势变化而造成身体上的不适。

“我不是什么易碎品，Chris。”靠在对方怀里的Sebastian有些不满的抱怨。

“不，你不是。但你不希望尽快痊愈吗？难道你想带伤回去？”Chris的手臂有力的环绕在怀里Sebastian的腰上，微微低下头用胡子磨蹭了两下男人的颈窝，“听话，Baz。过了这两周，你想做什么都行。”

“你让我觉得我虚弱的像个女人。”

“我们都知道你不是，你是我的Omega。”

“……Chris，我刚才是不是听错了什么？”Sebastian的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，他尽量让发问的语气听上去自然而不显得突兀。

“Baz，你是我唯一的Omega。你想听多少遍都行。”

Chris稍微移动了一下身体的角度，好让自己能和Sebastian有面对面的视线接触，蔚蓝陷入了灰绿，“让我回到你身边好吗？让我成为你的Alpha。”

“这……你知道……我……不能……”

Chris的心因答复中带着否定词而开始慌乱。但他依旧强装镇定的把面前因被告白而被震惊所以表现的有些语无伦次的Sebastian拥入怀里。从对方身上传来的好闻味道和温暖的体温让他感到内心再次安稳下来，他从怀中人的身上汲取着继续发问的勇气，“答案是肯定的，对吗？”

Sebastian努力在男人怀里做着点头的动作，过紧的怀抱让这个动作有些艰难，这让他为了再次让对方听到自己的答案而下意识开口，“嗯…好…我爱……”

“我爱你，Baz。”

“我也爱你，Chris。”

怀里Omega的体温让Chris对检验结果不是那么在意了。无论孩子是否是属于他，他都已经犯下了无法被道德宽恕的错误。而这个错误无法挽救，也不可弥补。他不能容许自己活在对过去的悔恨，因为他无法改变过去做过的事情。何况他现已因过去而拥有了未来——Sebastian是他的，也只能是他的。

他相信忽略那份在对方出院前收到的检测报告是个正确的决定。

 

 

 

他当然希望孩子是自己的，这代表Sebastian一直都是他的。但如果是自己的，Sebastian为什么要沉默，他完全可以告诉自己的，他们一起面对这个，事情也不会变成现在这样。

可面对？怎么面对？

 

“不要演戏了。Chris，我都知道了。”

“知道什么？”

“孩子，鉴定，一切都解释的通了……”

“什么鉴定？没有什么鉴定，孩子不是我的……”

“别装了，你知道孩子是你的，所以你才会对我好，因为你愧疚，愧疚自己害死他！”

Sebastian脸上的

他记得自己是趁着Sebastian睡着时躲到洗手间里偷偷打开的信封。手中的检验报告被折成了对折放在信封里。避免纸张间的摩擦而发出的声响，他先用动作小心撑开了信封，然后才慢慢拿出了单张报告。他不断的做着深呼吸好让紧绷的心脏得到瞬间的舒缓，但被他放缓的打开动作却泄漏了这并不奏效。他仿佛是用掉了毕生的勇气般慢动作的打开了对折的文件，却在眼神即将扫到关键内容时因为手抖而让它掉落在了地上。然后依旧成对折样子的文件被他捡了起来，并再三折叠后塞进了裤子的口袋，而信封则被他扔进了纸篓。

 

后续大纲

这文我是不会写了  
大纲po出来 你们看看吧  
高虐丧病预警

CE没有看那份鉴定报告但是也没有扔，而是收了起来。

之后几个月，CE和包子甜了一段时间，直到两人在外面活动的时候被媒体拍到，两人的情侣关系被曝光，然后舆论就开始挖两人各种情史，有人po出来包子之前在小岛呆着的照片，然后怀孕的事情被曝光，然后就是包养潜规则的丑闻接踵而至，被泼了各种脏水。

CE起初花钱把事情压下来一些，但是这件事后来被竞争对手的公司利用，从娱乐丑闻就升级成了私人恩怨，后来演变成了商业斗争。CE不得不抽出更多的时间放在生意上，也就不能一直陪着包子了，但为了保护包子，就让他暂时不要出门，在家里歇着就好。

包子心里对自己和CE的感情本来就不是特别踏实，他其实不太相信CE突然对他态度的转变，但是之前两人不是天天粘一起，就是各自在外面工作，所以他没有时间去静下来想这份感情，但是现在他有大把的时间，不能出去工作，每天闷在家里，闲的久了，就开始胡思乱想。而且CE工作越来越忙，有时候甚至不回家睡，包子的心里就更不安了。为了让自己安心，包子就在床上各种勾引CE，但是上完床，他心里又觉得空虚失落，后来有次CE因为太累，做一半的时候睡着了，包子自己动到了高潮。从那之后，包子的精神就开始变差。CE看到了，就什么都没说，只是默默的对包子更好。包子发觉以后反而心里更加不安。开始做噩梦，梦见之前流产的事情。

 

从那之后，包子的精神状态就越来越差，经常会一个发呆想事情。CE看了心疼，问他怎么了，包子就装作没事的样子，说在家闷着不高兴。然后CE加倍对包子好，但是包子心里反而更加不开心了这样些则加重了CE的挫败感，加上生意上的不顺，CE就开始焦虑。

 

时间慢慢久了之后，包子也看出来CE不对劲，就劝CE去看医生，CE说有时间就去。包子听出来了敷衍，但是也没说什么。眼看着CE的精神变差，包子就提议出去散心，CE答应了，两人去了CE的老家小住。然后再CE全家人的注视下，CE向包子求婚了，包子喜极而泣的答应了。后来偶然间包子看到CE和小侄子们玩的特别开心，他这时候才发现CE是真的喜欢孩子，然后就想到自己可能不能再怀孕的事情，心里特别不是滋味。后来就对CE有意无意提起孩子的事，他能听出来CE是期待孩子的。包子相让CE开心，就偷偷出门去看医生。结果检查结果非常不乐观，包子心里就更难受。产科的大夫看他精神特别不好，就说精神状态也会影响身体状况，就建议他可以先做心理方面的辅导。包子也觉得是自己的精神的问题，影响了CE，所以就去看了心理医生，结果被确诊了躁郁症复发，同时伴随着轻度产后抑郁症，医生给包子开了药，还劝他要多见见朋友，不要钻牛角尖什么的。包子听完了就点头。为了不让CE担心，包子没和CE说这件事，只是自己偷偷吃药。但是药吃一段时间，他发现这个药影响了自己发情期，就想到它可能会影响自己受孕情况，就主观的停药了。

 

CE无意间发现包子落在洗手间的药片，他不放心，就找人查了，发现是什么之后，就心疼，各种顺着包子。包子则因为这个而心里更加疑惑。

 

年底的时候，来家里作大扫除的阿姨在书房发现了一个纸盒子，上面都是灰，阿姨把上面灰扫掉之后，就放在一边，正巧这个时候家里有人来敲门，阿姨把盒子放一边，就去开门了。包子下楼招待Scott，对方说是来拿书，包子就去CE的书房里拿，结果没找到，然后就看了一个没见过的盒子，以为书在盒子里，然后就打开了，找了找没有看见书，而是看见几张CE小时候拍的奇葩的、照片，没在意就把东西放一边继续找书。后来找到了，就下了楼去找Scott给他。俩人聊了一会儿，Scott就走了。包子闲着无聊，就想起来书房里的盒子，就去拿，然后看那些照片，里面还有CE小时候收到过的情书什么的。包子看了看信封， 也没打开，就想着等CE回来可以拿这个找他开玩笑，让他读给自己听什么的。后来在最下面，发现一个白色信封，地址写着的是包子之前怀孕时住着的医院地址。包子看着信封，脸上的笑就冻住了，然后突然就明白CE为什么会对他这么好了，他把东西都放回去。装作没事发生一样。

 

又过了一段时间，包子发现自己越来越没办法正常的面对CE，而CE也被他影响的情绪越来越糟。最后包子觉得事情不能再这样下去，但他又不想找医生谈，就约了Chace见面。两人的会面被记者拍到，然后就有人po出来之前包子在小岛见Chace的照片，之前怀孕的事情就又被拿出来炒。CE看到了，就去问包子是怎么回事。包子上次和Chace见面其实不欢而散，心里一直气不顺，现在无缘无故被CE质问，就冷嘲热讽说你不是什么都知道，现在来问这个不觉得很可笑么blablabla。结果两人就吵了起来，后来差点变成动手，包子摔门走了。

 

Scott接到CE电话来收拾残局，听完事情大概，就问CE，对包子好是不是因为愧疚，CE愣了，然后就说自己没看那个报告。然后Scott就问他，那会不会是包子看了，CE去书房找，然后把信封拿出来，发现没有打开过。后来CE鬼使神差打开了信封，看了结果，就傻了。Scott看CE的样子，就大概猜到孩子是他的。然后就劝他和包子要不要先分开一段时间，两人现在的精神都不好，在一起不会是一件好事。结果遭到CE强烈反对。但这一幕被回来的包子看到了。但同时也被包子误解了。包子想CE果然是因为愧疚才对自己好的，于是心里更加绝望。

 

后来他想的越来越多，尤其是发现CE比之前对他还要好，哪怕走开会提出一些特别刁难人的要求，CE都尽量满足他。但这戏都让包子心里更加难受，CE也被因此而加重了挫败感和负罪感，因为一天比一天疲惫。包子看着就觉得CE的问题都是自己造成的，开始固执的认为是自己的错，是自己害死了孩子，事情才会变成现在这样。他开始封闭自己，每天在CE面前装的像正常人一样，想让CE放心，然后背地里自己一个人难过。

 

而CE在知道孩子是自己的之后，心理状况也越来越糟。他觉得自己对不起包子，无法让包子开心。但是有不能把事情拿出来说，只能自己憋着，去医院开药，吃药，同时也在装做没事发生的样子。

 

然而某一天去酒会，因为酒和药物不能同时服用，CE就没吃药，结果那晚回家，看见包子一个人孤零零的坐在露台的边上，往远处看，一下子就焦虑惊恐症犯了，包子听见有人的声音，才回过神喊CE的名字，没人答应，就回头看，结果就发现CE跪在地上，手抓着衬衣领口，神色失常，呼吸困难。包子就吓的跑过去，掏手机打911，他想去找一个袋子，好让CE试着呼吸，还想去找药，但是CE抓住他的手不放，虽然喘不过气来，但是张嘴说什么不要走之类的。好在救护车很快来了。等人到了医院，包子的精神才回过神来，然后就是一直陪着昏迷的CE。然后就像是慢慢想通了什么。等到CE差不多快醒的时候，包子给Scott打了电话，说CE快醒了，他怕他醒过来会饿，就准备先回家准备吃的，让他过来看着CE。Scott听他语气很正常，而且又一心担心CE，就没多想，答应完就过去了。

Scott到了医院，只看见CE还在睡，没看包子。问了护士，才知道包子已经走了，就随口问了护士对方精神怎么样。护士说还好，就是看着特别累。Scott就没多想。

包子在家里，精心给CE做了饭，然后打电话叫快递给CE去送饭，还让对方给CE带口信，说他太困了，想睡一会儿，等醒过来，再去看他。

 

CE醒过来时，看见Scott坐在床边，就想起自己到家看到的一幕，他问Scott包子呢，正巧这个时候，快递到了，快递把话带到了，CE就开始心里发慌。后来在盒子里发发现了一个绒面的盒子，CE一眼就看出来那个自己送的求婚戒指的盒子，打开之后，里面果然是包子的那枚戒指。心里就更加害怕。然后就不顾一切下床，拿着钱包钥匙还有戒指，奔出医院，打车回家。

 

这时候包子已经把CE书房的一个上锁的抽屉撬开了。果然像他之前见到的一样，里面放着手枪。他握着枪，坐在椅子上。然后就想着自己和CE的之前的种种。

 

CE到回家，就喊包子的名字，但是没人答应他，他直觉的跑到书房，看到的就是包子坐在老板桌后面，看着桌子上他们俩人的合照在笑。他喊包子的名字，对方却像是完全听不见陷入自己的世界里一样。他轻轻走过去，慢慢握住了包子握着枪的手。这个时候，包子才注意到CE来了。然后俩人对话，CE劝包子放下枪，包子就摇头，说你来的也好，我也想再见你一面。然后就笑着挣脱CE的手，准备开抢自杀。CE就和他争夺，结果抢夺之间，CE被射中了肝脏，包子就傻了，CE在昏迷前，愣是给包子套上了戒指，跟他说，以后都不许再摘下来了，然后就昏过去了。包子握着枪，对自己开了几枪，发现都是空的。然后就扔掉枪就握CE的手，发现已经冷了。

在医院不放心的Scott赶过来的时候，就看见包子抱着CE坐在书房地上，立刻打了电话叫救护车报警。他以为是有人闯入什么的。压根没想到是包子开的枪。

CE被送到了医院时，包子才昏了过去。醒过来的时候，CE已经被宣告死亡，躺在太平间了。包子被医生通知怀孕两个月，包子没反应，就说要去看CE。到了停尸房，看着CE躺在那里，他想哭，却哭不出来。这时候警察来了，事情查清楚是包子开的枪，Scott并没有想到这个结局，看着包子被带走。

后来包子在警局被确诊精神失常，丧失辨认和控制能力，而且是误杀，在加上怀孕，就只是被关进了精神病院，没有真的坐牢。

 

过了几个月时间，Scott感觉自己能似乎能从CE的死恢复过来一些后，去看了包子，那时候包子已经怀孕大概6个月了。他跟着护士，找到了包子，看到他一个人坐在精神病院的长椅上，一只手的手指握着另一只手无名指上的戒指，低着头，一脸幸福的在笑。护士说他从入院开始，每天不哭不闹的时候，就会这样，找个有太阳的地方坐下，一个人发呆坐着。那个戒指本来是不允许带的，但是之前护工想摘下来的时候，他反抗太激烈了，后来处于人道考虑，而且他平时也不是那种有危险性的病人，就没在摘。

Scott知道那个是CE送的戒指，就说那个是他和自己哥哥生前的结婚戒指，护士就一面恍然大悟的样子，然后就问他要不要过去，Scott摇头，就走了。

 

又过了3个月。Scott收到Chace的电话，对方约他出来见面，地点却是医院。

Scott从Chace口里知道包子在半个月前死于大出血，孩子现在在医院的保温箱里。Chace说，包子死前清醒过一次，说要把孩子交给Evans家族，说是自己欠CE的。所以现在才来联系他。Scott听完眼圈就红了，然后点点头，就说以后会好好照顾孩子的。

END


End file.
